History of Darnussia
History of Darnussia spans over 5500 years of Darnussian history, from the first migration to the mainland to the modern day. = Pre-Historic Era = Pre-Historic Era consists of the first 2500 years BCE, and only very few information has survived from that era, as it is a time that no written sources existed. First Migrations Proto-Durvins Arrive It is strongly believed that the first people who migrated to the Darnussian mainland came from the north, in somewhere around 3000 BCE. They are considered to be descended from ancient Durvin tribes, ethnically similar to modern day Dundorf and Dorvik and other white population, such as the people of Luthori. Linguistic scientists conclude that the original language of the first migrants was some form of early Dundorfian, as both historic Narik and historic Darnus have many similarities with it. These Proto-Durvins were mainly hunters and gatherers who were constantly on the move, wandering around the woods and fields of ancient Alkavon and Kozaria. The uninhabited lands provided them with vast amounts of foods, like deer which became a symbol for Darnus pride. Proto-Durvins lived mostly in tents sewn from animal cloth, and moved around in tribes, who were at the time not usually in contact with each other due to the large areas for such a small population. Tribal shamans were held as great leaders among the tribes, and their potions and drugs to heal sicknesses were of great value. Some tribes began fishing in small boats built from lodges, but their ship manufacturing was not good enough to build the sturdy oceangoing ships that would have been needed to to pass over the inner sea to the islands of Narikaton and Zeeland. The Arrival of the Qedarites Qedarite peoples arrived around 1500 BCE, but unlike the descendants of the Durvin, they were skilled seamen and courageous enough to travel over the sea into the largely uninhabited islands. These Qedarite peoples followed an offshoot of early Yeudism and soon combined the Vardic Paganism of the Durvin peoples into their religious beliefs. This Pagan-Qedarite population was much more advanced than the Durvin tribes of the mainland, and they taught them farming and agriculture, as well as seafaring and shipbuilding. They built the earliest settlements in Narikaton and Zeeland, and their craftwork has been found from archeological sites all around Darnussia. Not much is known of their government, but it is strongly believed that they also had shamans and high-chiefs, much like the Durvin tribes they were in contact with. Lusitânian Arrival It is unknown where and when the Lusitânians arrived, but it is believed they came somewhere beteen 2500BCE and 1500BCE. They inhabitated the smaller islands in the inner sea, now known only as Migrant's Islands, and it is believed that they arrived from Makon. They were fishermen who did not leave their islands nearly at all, as there were more than enough food and space for them in the islands. They were discovered by the Narikatonites somewhere in 200CE, but legends of their existence had existed for centuries before that. Civilization Begins Rise of Kozari Tribals It is belive that when the Qedarites arrived in 1500BCE, there were aproximately 40 to 300 different large tribes in the mainland, who these days are refered to as Kozarian Tribals due to the largest and most influential of them being the Kozer Tribe, that was one of the first tribes to adapat into agriculture learned from the Qedarites. After the Qedarites had passed through the lands into the islands, it was left for Kozari to grab, and that is what they did. The Kozer Tribe was able to build a tribal empire in Kozaria and Alkavon circa 1100BCE, through trade and warfare. As they were no longer nomads, their combat efforts were much more organized and they were able to have larger armies. But in contrast to warfare, they dominated on the field of trade, which made them influential in the Southern parts of the entire Artania. Kozer-domination also led to the mass fleeding of some tribes, who wanted to follow the Qedarites into the islands to get away from the Kozari. This dominion however lasted only for two rulers, High Shaman Ghuntharix and his grandson, Ghentherix. After the fall of Gehnterix, the Kozer Tribe had become too large to rule singlehandedly, and it drifted apart. Some parts split from it completely, and the remnant of the Tribe continued to use the name, but they were not as united as they had been before. Kozari culture was raw and simple. They were led by Shaman Leaders, who ruled them through pagan religion, and collected taxes for their pagan rites. Kozari armies were armed with long spears made of wood and stone, as well as wooden arrows and clubs. They had not yet found a way to build tools from iron or bronze, so their main raw material was stone. They traded tools, weapons, food, cloth, pretty much anything. Before raching 1000BCE, their empire consisted two thirds of the mainland, even though it was weak and held together by religion, which was dominated by trade. Their head gods even regulated the trade, as it was one of the key points of their religion. Local tribe leaders were still in constant conflict with echother, fighting for power among themselves. Later historians call this loose, gigantic tribe the Kozer Trade Empire, as their influence in trade was unquestioned, or refer to them in a plural form Kozer Tribes. Their importance in trading also led to their language becoming the dominant one in the mainland, as all trading was in Kozer. fighting against the evil beast summoned by Qedarite Witchcraft.]] Second Migration to Narikaton and Zeeland Due to the rising influence of the Kozer Tribe, many tribes decided to join the last Qedarites leaving the mainland. They arrived mainly in Narikaton, and lived there among the Qedarites starting from 1100BCE. As they remained in contact with the Qedarites, they were much faster to adapt into agriculture and other advancements brought by the Qedarites, who now shared their islands with them. They also adapted the paganism of the Qedarites, and due to that, abandoned the monotheism much earlier than their brothers in the mainland. Qedarites lived side by side with the tribals for centuries. In Zeeland, the larger island, that was then known by it's judaist name, Clenon, the two populations mixed, but in Narikaton, where there were fewer population, it was much rarer. The Legend of Narikus, which told about the great divine leader, Narikus, landing on the beaches of Narikaton, is believed to have been based of one of the tribal leaders who came with the Qedarites to the island of Narikaton. Qedarite Dynasty Main Article: Qedarite Dynasty The Qedarite Dynasty ruled the islands from 1500BCE to 500BCE, when they left the Island of Narikaton to reside only in Clenon. It was led by Qedarite High Priest, the highest pagan-judaist shaman. Technically his reign spanned over the both islands, but in reality the areas were too large and too far apart to be controlled by a central government. Narikaton Qedarites eventually enslaved the Narikatonite Tribals, who they saw as inferior population, but in Clenon this did not happen. Somewehre around 600BCE this resulted in a rebellion among the slave population, and according to a legend, narikatonite man named Torkva led the rebellion against the Qedarites. The later town and city of Torchvan was named after the legend. The rebels started to call themselves Narikatonites, which translates into The Kindred of Narika, and eventually they named the entire island after themselves. Narika was the original form of Narikus, but it evolved into the latter during the following centuries. The rebellion led into the Qedarites burning their settlements and leaving the island completely, migrating to the other island. The Qedarites were much more advanced at the time, as they had bronze weapons and tools, which were quickly adapted by the Narikatonite Population. The Qedarite culture was heavily relying on family and values, but the common belief that family should have only one girl and one boy quickly led to them becoming a minority in Narikaton. The Qedarite Dynasty continued to exist in the other island, Zeeland, where they however also lost influence due to the rapidly growing non-Qedarite population. Warring Tribes Era Warring Tribes Era was going on simultaniously on the mainland with the City-States Period of the islands. It lasted from 600BCE to 780CE, the unification of Darnussia. invading Nihaton in 130BCE. Picture is from the archives of University of Moete.]] Rise of Alkron Tribe Main Article: Alkron Empire Circa 600BCE, a small Tribe in the shores of river Crow started to gain influence among their peers. Far away from the Trade Empire of the Kozer Tribe, they were able to evolve. Alkrons were still nomads, unlike the Kozari, who had turned into traveling traders instead, and their greatest weapon was strong spearhand. Alkron warriors could throw a spear further than anyone else, making them effective and feared among other tribes. They often raided - and in some cases, massacred - their neighbours. In occasions, when faced with a worthy enemy, they would assimilate them into their own tribe, widing their ranks and gaining more support. The Alkrons continued their raids against other tribes, conquering or destroying them completely, and eventually became large enough to rival the loose Trade Empire of the Kozari. At the peak of their power, the Alkron Empire had absorbed lands from parts of Beluzia into the shores of redriver. The mobility of their forces made it possible to rule the large empire without having to expand their ranks too much, which kept the power with the hands of the few, instead of becoming a loosely tied giant like the Kozer Tribe. Alkron's lived to conquer, it was esential in their religion and culture. While they indeed traded with the remnants of the Kozer Tribe, it was never their main way to expand and build their empire. Their thirst for conquest culminated with their most famous Chieftan, Gharen, who ruled circa 210 BCE. He created a plan to invade Nihaton, a place where many Qedarite traders came with their ships. Even though Gharen never lived to see the invasion, his successors went on with it, crossing the Migrant's Pass circa 130BCE. It was however a failure. Alkrons were not experienced sailors and the sudden storms scattered their fleet. Many ships were lost, but the Alkron Army was able to land to Nihaton. Their might was not enough to fight the more advanced Qedarites and Zeelandns, who destroyed the Alkron warriors with bows and projectiles, weapons that were not largely used in the mainland. Only few returned from this courageous trip, and this failure ceased the spreading of Alkron Empire. The Gotheim Tribe Gotheim Tribe was part of oversized Kozer Tribe in early 600BCE. It was one of the many inner-tribes that were born within the Kozer Tribe, but Gotheim was a rich and wealthy tribe of traders which separated them from the others. As time had passed they were the Kozer Tribe in name only, as the dozens of factions within the Tribe had their own agendas and interests. Gotheims had built themselves a large settlement known as Dorporth, that later was renamed Doressa. Gotheim Tribe played important role in ceasing the Alkron attacks against the Kozer Tribes, as they had formed a coalition from other Kozer Tribes and were able to defend themselves. After the defeat of the Alkrons in Nihaton in 130BCE, the Gotheims went on the offensive, first seizing the Alkron-allied fortified city of Essaie that had been the Gotheim's achilles heel for centuries. When reaching 100CE, the Gotheims had completely taken over all trade among the Kozari, and were also leading their defences against Alkron and other, smaller hostile tribes. Gotheims made themselves the central point of the Kozari Tribe. With wealth gained from trading, Gotheims were able to buy off the other smaller tribes to fight for them against the Alkrons, keeping them busy for centuries. During this time, Dorporth evolved into the first true city in the mainland. It was heavily fortified and had over 90,000 inhabitants in 720CE, when the final devastating war with the Alkrons began. The war lasted for four decades, and it ended in Kozari victory. The greatest general of the war, who's birthname has remained unknown, was granted the title of Grand Kozar, and for the first time in nearly two millenias, The Kozari Tribe had a one unified leader. = Classical Era = Classical Era lasted from 400BCE to the birth of the Kingdom of Darnussia in 780CE. It is the earliest historical era that left behind coeval literary. The Departure of the Qedarites In the years of 450-464 BCE a mass emigration of Qedarites occured. They left Darnussia and Narikaton, sailing to modern day Beiteynu. Thereafter, very few Qedarites remained. Those who did stayed in Narikaton, where they had established communities and deep roots. City-states Period City-states period on the islands went on simultaniously with the Warring Tribes era of the mainland, and it lasted from 400BCE to 780CE. Rise of Merenbürg Merenbürg is widely considered to be the very first city-state of Narikaton, with earliest findings supporting it's existence going as far as 460BCE. The first settlement in the delta of river Meliör was founded by the Qedarites somewhere around 1000BCE, but after the rebellion and rising number of non-Qedarites in Narikaton, it was burned down rather than left in the hands of the Narikatonites, who Qedarites considered inferior. It is not known when the settlement was rebuilt, but it's location was one of the main elements of it's success. The first Nariki-settlements were set in the Island of Old Harbour, which was protected by the large deltas and made the main defences of the city, and also gave the city it's name: In ancient Narik, Mere meant Island and Bürg a fortified settlement. Merenbürg roughly translates into Island's Castle. Pagan Shamans are believed to have held much influence in the early Merenbürg, as Narikatonites had adapted much of the pagan Qedarite beliefes. The deltas protected the city from nomads and raiders, thus strengthening the position of the shamans who ruled the city. They were able to dictate who were allowed to trade in the city and who were not, which had made Merenbürg the only focal point of trade in Narikaton by 300BCE. However their beliefs also dictated the months when trade was allowed to happen, which eventually led to the rise of traders who opposed the positions of the shamans. A nomad born in the near village of Klempt was the first to rise against the shamans and their elected tribal leaders. He failed to dethrone the shamans, but was elected a tribal leader, Dux, and became the first Narikatonite to be risen to nobility by modern standards as the shamans agreed that his positions would be inherited by his children. He became known as Af Klempt, which started the oldest noble line that has any real evidence supporting it. Under the Af Klempt Era, starting from 120BCE, Merenbürg became more hostile towards the nomads and tribals of Narikaton, but at that point they were no longer the only major force in Narikaton. Rise of Narik The earlier days of Narik are not known as not much was written down, but they started to become a prominant power in the northern Narikaton 100BCE. Legends stated that Narik was the first Narikatonite settlement, founded by Narikus himself. However it is widely proven wrong by the modern historians, as the earliest settelemnts that have been found are dated around 150BCE. Many historians believe that Narik was founded by one of the largest nomad tribes and thus was able to rival any threat by their mere numbers. Narikis (a term that would later refer to the entire population of the Islands) were considered to be hostile and violent in Qedarite and early Merenbürgian archives. However it should be noted that Narik and Merenbürg were rivals from almost the beginning, so some forms of propaganda might have played their part in the earliest scriptures. Narikis were farmers, in contrast to Merenbürgians who were adept fishermen, and through that their military power was based solely on land warfare. Earliest markings from the 3rd century claim that the position of dictator was founded somwhere in the first century during a war against Merenbürg, Nariks only credible enemy. Dictators would continue to rule Narik untill it's fall to Darntus the Flying. = Medieval Era = Kingdom of Darnussia Full Article on Kingdom of Darnussia Darntus I Balder Doris Darntus was born in Doressa in 735AD. Once King Darntus I was crowned King, according to legend, he rewarded every Darnussian man a cow and every Darnussian women with a Chicken. These reforms were well received by the public and King Darntus maintained high morale everywhere, according to legend. Near the end of his long reign it is said that King Darntus I became insane and he tried to jump off a large temple so he could prove to everyone that he could fly, he hit the ground and died. The nobles appointed King Darntus's son King Darntus II to be his successor. King Darntus II was widely known to be the opposite of his father, he ruled with an iron fist and his many reform policies failed. King Darntus II, in a last attempt to recharge his splintering Kingdom enslaved the remaining Jewish population, wbo by then had become a minority even on Narikaton. Darntus II ruled for 23 years; his reign ended when he was murdered - according to legend, he was killed by a Jewish women who he tried to rape. With his death, and the earlier death of his son in battle, the direct line of Darntus I ended. However, the Kingdom of Darnussia would be ruled by different Kings of different noble families for many decades to come. Christian Influence Until the 900s, most Darnussians were following a variety of pagan religions, this caused conflict among the Darnussians and occasionally different pagans went to war with each other claiming their Gods were superior. In an attempt to reconcile and unify the country, King Simon III declared Christianity the official religion of Darnussia. Mass conversions both voluntarily and forced conversations took place. The devout pagans found comfort in this new religion as Christianity had a "Trinity". The Jewish population were allowed to stay Jewish (as the Narikatonite Jews had not engaged in violence), but within decades they had become to feel that they had to practice their faith in secret, as the reasons for Christianity's rise was gradually forgotten. Others fled, mostly to Beitenyu, in the Second Emigration (1200 to 1450). Brief Revolution During the 18th century there was a large uprising that took place all over Darnussia. Darnussia was in a massive famine and the workers were getting angry at the King and the Nobles. This lead to what is now known in Darnussian History as the Brief Revolution. The reason it is called the Brief Revolution is because the workers and the peasants for a brief period time overthrew the monarchy of Darnussia. The revolution was lead by three men who formed a Triumvirate. The three men were Carlo Abruzzi, Aurelio Sasperi, and Moshes Federer. The men declared Darnussia a Republic and declared that every men had individual rights. The Triumvirate passed popular legislation to eliminate burdensome taxes and to give work to the unemployed. The revolution only lasted 345 days because the new King, with foreign assistance and mercenaries led an army against the Darnussian Republic and successfully restored order to the Monarchy. After the Brief Revolution the men who formed the Triumvirate were arrested and held for years before being exiled. Last King of Darnussia The last absolute monarch of Darnussia was King Cecil I. It was widely rumored that Cecil was gay, and held massive orgies in the Royal Palace. In reaction to religious protests, Cecil I declared Darnussia a secular state in 1966. What happened next was a bizarre twist of events then eventually led to the downfall of the Darnussian monarchy, ultimately culminating in what was believed to be a palace assassination of the King by his own bodyguards, and the discovery of the King's dismembered corpse near the beach. A cycle of assassinations and counter-assassinations began, as secular nobles and religious nobles warred for control. After Cecil's death, the throne should have gone to Cecil's brother, Kain. However, Kain was assassinated before he could return to the capital. Ultimately, their cousin Darntus was deemed the next successor (he had been 28th in the line the day Cecil died). Darntus XIII (so-called although he was never actually crowned) successfully transitioned Darnussia into a Republic, The Most Serene Republic of Darnussia, and declared that it would be headed by the Secretary General. Initially, the Secretary General was a joint appointee of the Nobility and the Church, but it became a directly elected position by 2050. = Modern Era = War In 2124 the government of Beiteynu declared war upon Darnussia, they claimed that Darnussia was stockpiling weapons of mass destruction. They also claimed that the Jewish population living in Darnussia were being oppressed. A eventual stalemate occurred between the Darnussian forces and the Beitenyuanse forces with neither side obtaining victory. Taken from History of Beiteynu: After 26 years of the stalemate in 2150 the Chief Rebbe called for the complete capitulation of Darnussia and the remainder of the army was sent to the islands. This included conscripting all men over the age of 19 to the army. Sensing this Darnussian government immediately sent telgrams to both Pontesi and Barmenistan to form a three nation alliance against Beiteynu. Pontesi and Barmenistan invaded from the south and with the army all fighting on the islands they were able to capture the bottom half of the nation. The Chief Rebbe panicked and ordered all troops to return to mainland Beiteynu leaving the islands easy for Darnussia to reclaim. However by now the Pontesi-Barmenistan alliance had grown too strong and with the Darnussians pushing from the north the entire nation was occupied within four years. The three nation alliance to enable easy governance divided the nation into three zones with Barmenistan taking Quo'gün and Padrilka , Darnussia taking Endlid and Fruskila and Pontesi taking Tadraki. Each nation appointed an army commander to oversee their respective zone and all were governed by military rule. Republic of Lusitania By 2256, the Most Serene Republic was in deep trouble, due to internal corruption and a severe economic downturn. Dom Duarte II, the so-called Reino da Lusitania, took control of the nation, ruling for two decades as the nominal King (although in practice, he had to defer to the legislature for most functions), claiming descent from Darntus XIII's line. Although he initially enjoyed broad popular support, allowing him to actually be elected head of state before forcing the parliament to crown him, his reign became bitterly opposed after military and economic misadventures threatened to bankrupt the nation. By 2276, the people had had enough, and the Parliament deposed the King, forcing new elections for the position of President, and forming the Republica da Lusitania. This was in some ways a Democracy-in-name-only, however, as continued use of the Lusitanian language in law and politics made the system inaccessable to most Darnussian subjects. A historical oddity is how the linguistically and culturally minority Lusitanians managed to dominate Darnussian culture for two decades. To this day, the topic of Lusitania is a hotly contested one between Darnussian historians and cultural anthropologists. It is also unknown what became of the Lusitanian people after the Deltarian invasion; some believe that the Deltarians committed genocide against them, but little hard evidence remains from that area due to the nuclear strike on Red Stad. Deltarian Protectorate In 2317, the Republic of Lusitania was overthrown after a surprise invasion from Deltaria. Sebastian I was made Czar by the Deltarians, and the former legislature was deposed. The government was moved from its ancient capital of Merenbürg to the industrial port city of Red Stad, which had long been the economic engine of the nation, and the Deltarians (correctly) believed that it, and not imperalistic Murenberg, would be where any resistance was at its worst. The resistance, initially, was minimal, however, as native Darnussians by 2317 so hated the Lusitanian government, that even the Deltarians were welcome. At first, anyway. 2323 Revolution Almost immediately, the National Socialist movement, which had originally been an anti-Lusitanian movement, began to spread resistance against the Deltarians, and was especially powerful among the working class of Red Stad. Protests and sabotage was the order of the day, as the Darnussian people attempted to resist their Deltarian masters. Within a few years, the National Socialists believed they had the popular support to overthrow the Deltarians, and reassert independence. Several attempts were launched; in Alkavon in 2321 and in Clenon in 2322. By far the biggest attempt to end Deltarian rule was the Revolution of 2323. This ended in failure as many Darnussians died and Red Stad was hit by a nuclear weapon, when Deltarians decided they could no longer hold the city. The nuclear scars survive to this day, in the form of the "Nuclear Slums" of Red Stad. The Deltarians "temporarily" moved their capitol to nearby Doressa. One of the oldest surviving news reports of the era states: News Report Violence has occured in street protests as the National Socialist Party of Darnussia and disenfranchised voters have led protests in the capital region of Kodstad and the city of Red Stad since May 2323. The violence resulted in the deaths of 10 people including the deaths of 3 NSPD supporters and after early elections in 2323. The elections in october resulted in the Deltarian supported party getting into power with 75 seats in a contested and highly fradulent election. Immediate reaction to the election resulted in the destruction of 20 buildings and 200 cars in the capital of Red Stad and the deaths of at least 8 more people including several government police officers. The NSPD or Nationalist Socialist Party of Darnussia wants the Deltarians to leave and let the nation be alone. They are not afraid to continue the protests until the Deltarians are removed from power in Darnussia, even if it kills more people. Street protests have spread to the region of Nihaton. This revolution may be successful. Violence has spread and have left nearly 70 people had been killed. In a certain development Jose Buji the educational critic against he Darnussia government were executed by government agents. Violence resulted in the destruction of the capital of Darnussia and killed 30,000 people in continued barrages of lethal chemical weapons. Right now, 4.5 million people are displaced in Darnussia, nearly 500,000 of those in international countries, 30,000 in Malivia to the south. The Doressa Age The rulers of Darnussia, Deltársky Kuklaci, finally left the country in 2338. This was the first stage of Independence. Still under occupation, Darnussia became free from Imperial Parties. In February 2351, the Occupational Government voted to leave the country. Finally, independence was gained. Great Democratic Republic and the First Darnussian Civil War The Darnussian provisional government named the newly independent state the Great Democratic Republic of Darnussia (GDR), retaining the old Deltarian capitol at Doressa rather than returning to Merenbürg, mainly because of the years of infrastructure the Deltarians left behind, and a feeling that Merenbürg was "ancient history" better off forgotten. For the first time in Darnussian history, the Mainland provinces held sway over the Islands, and Narikaton, in particular, would not forget. This early decision by the GDR would end up naming the entire age that began in 2351 and ended at the end of the 2500s - the Doressa Age, after Darnussia's new capital city. After the 2350 Revolution and liberation of Darnussia, the Revolutionary Parties drifted against eachother. Two of the main sides were Hobaists, supported by the Imperial Power Party, and Jews, heavily supported by the Popular Revolutionary Front and Jews of Beiteynu. Tensions were rising and the common Darnussians were forced to pick either minority's side. First Darnussian Civil War began in 2354 after several terrorist attacks in Doressa and in Clenon, which were commited by the PRF. The civil war that followed was bloody in Nihaton and Clenon, where Hobaists and Christians were murdered, and some Jews were murdered as revenge. It led to many christian Darnussians siding with the Hobaists which ensured Imperial Power Party's success in the future. The war ended in IPP's victory, which was helped by Hobrazias intensions to intervene in the war. The Hobrazian Protectorate The Imperial Hobrazian Protectorate of Independent Darnussia (IHPID) was proclaimed in 2370, and lasted until 2373. This was the result of the Imperial Power Party seizing the Parliament, and instituting a state religion of Hobaism and an official recognition of Hobrazia as sovereign over Darnussia. This brief attempt to become a fief of Hobrazia was doomed from the beginning, as popular protests and a general strike effectively shut the entire nation down. Once Hobrazia finally, and definitively, rejected IPP claims that Darnussia was part of Hobrazia, the IHPID fell, and the new Provisional Government was seated in 2373 - their first act was to remove the Hobrazian and IHPID flags from the interior of the Parliament chambers. Although both flags had been burned during the protests regularly, the Hobrazian flag was ordered returned, with military honors, to the Hobrazian Ambassador. The IHPID flag, on the other hand, was shredded and mixed with 63 pounds of fresh manure, sealed in an airtight container, and orders were given that the casket would be buried with the self-proclaimed Emperess Julia upon her death. Julia ultimately died overseas, and the casket remains on display in Doressa's Museum of History to this day. The First Darnussian Democratic Republic In 2373, the Provisional Government proclaimed the Darnussian Democratic Republic (DDR). Kevin Howard was elected the first President in 2379, after his service as Provisional President since 2374. His only serious challenger, in fact, was the deposed Empress, who still held a loyal following among converted Hobarists. Her strength in the election, despite her past actions, so troubled the new government, that it was likely the #1 cause of Julia's exile; the fear that her movement could be restored. It also ushered in the so-called Darnussian Inquisition, under which Hobarists in Darnussia were severely repressed, as a matter of state security. Darnussian Inquisition As late as 2377, Hobaists made up nearly a third of all Darnussians. Laws in every State, and some Federal laws, made life increasingly difficult for Hobaists. One law notably required all government employees to swear allegiance to the DDR in the specific event of war against Hobrazia, random arrests of known Hobaists, and the banning of certain government positions to those who had ever followed Hobaism, critically including forbidding them from serving on juries, as judges, or as attorneys. Although initially supportive of the Hobaist crackdown, the leadership of Darnussia's Jewish population began to grow increasingly concerned with the persecution as the years passed. Current scholars now believe that this resistance planted the seeds of the actions that would lead to the Deimore Incident two centuries later. Nationalist Shift Increasingly, religious people and (ironically enough) neo-monarchists tended to dominate the politics of the DDR, culminating in the early 2400s with the birth of the Darnussian Liberation Army (then known as United Darnussia). Prior to the 2410s, the National Conservative Patriotic Party tended to dominate the DDR. After the 2410s, the torch was clearly passed from the neo-Patriots to the neo-Nationalists. Increasingly, rhetoric was anti-Hobaist and anti-Jewish, and pro-monarchist, looking increasingly to Merenbürg for inspiration. The Second Civil War Main Article: Second Darnussian Civil War After Darnussia had seen two hundred years of unified and independent government, the state of Narikaton declared its independence as the Imperia Narikaton (Narikaton Empire). Nihaton and Clenon soon joined Narikaton and soon began threatning Darnussia's freedom. With the government left in control by the Communist's, Darnussia became the People's Republic of Darnussia, a socialist state. The People's Republic and Narikaton declared war on each other. Five other international forces became involved and both sides ultimately battled each other to exhaustion. The People's Republic of Darnussia finally surrendered, and negotiations began. It was finally agreed that Imperia Narikaton and the People's Republic of Darnussia would come together as one and become the United Republic of Narikaton and Darnussia, ending two centuries of rule from Doressa. United Republic The United Republic of Narikaton and Darnussia was a clumsy, and at times incomprehensible, government which attempted to marry absolute monarchy with democratic ideals. The three island Duchies remained in an oath of fealty to Grand Duchess Antoiniette von Raux, as did many of the recombined military officers. Meanwhile, the Union President, officially the elected head of state, had "just about enough power to wipe his own nose," but was the official to whom the military was Constitutionally obliged to follow. The Empire re-emerges Main article: Empire of Narikaton and Darnussia The Union Presidency, however, became far more powerful under Claude Deimore, who was elected in 2623. His position, initially coming with both Imperial and Popular blessing, led to his rise to near dictatorial levels of power, as Antoniette effectively became a figurehead and the legislature was placed under the iron fist of the President. With the fall of the Social Democrats, the only party holding the UR together, Deimore was proclaimed Imperial Viceroy, and in effect had seized more power than any man since King Cecil I. It took over a decade, but the Republican factions ultimately united (some say with the covert blessing of the Empress herself), and moved to depose Deimore once they could secure control over the military. The attempt at deposing the Viceroy led directly to the Deimore Incident, in which elements of his party's paramilitary forces used nuclear weapons on civilian targets in Clenon and Nihaton. Deimore reputedly blamed his impending removal from office on the Jewish minorities in those provinces, and intended his actions as revenge. Deimore is believed to have shot himself shortly after the news broke of mushroom clouds on Island of Zeeland. Many conspiracy theorists, however, believe Deimore escaped, and lived the rest of his days in Pontesi, where he was born and raised. Post-Imperial Darnussia and the Federal Republic Main article: Post-Imperial Darnussia A period of anarchistic revolutionary rule followed until 2760, when a democratic federal republic was implemented. It was this 230-year period from 2760 to 3033 that could be considered the most stable and peaceful in Darnussian history. With the outlawing of paramilitaries, as well as the crushing of Narik nationalism in the early days, the federal republic saw little notable events. While Kozarian nationalism played a small role in politics, it was the re-emergence of the Red Stad Communist Front as the Communist Party of Darnussia that had the greatest long-term effect on Darnussia. Their long-term aim to restore the Darnussian Democratic Republic was finally achieved when, amid riots and uprisings calling for reform, the Second Darnussian Democratic Republic was born. The Darnussia-Keymon War Main article: Darnussia-Keymon War In 3032, a secret government document leaked that outlined plans to invade the Island nation of Keymon which they believed to be holding criminal Lusitanian and Narik nationalists. In response to the invasion plans, the nation of Keymon declared war on Darnussia and as soon as the Darnussian troops mobilized in response, Keymon fired a nuclear bomb at the capital killing 96,000 citizens. Keymon made some successes with the help of their Hutorian allies in establishing a naval blockade around Darnussia and committing nearly nightly aerial bombardments of Darnussian cities. The war forced Darnussia to impose conscription on its citizens and this combined with the addition of Luthori, Juclandian and Malivian allies, led to a decisive advance for the Darnussian side of the war. After the battle of Jan, a major naval victory for Darnussia, the Hutori backed out of the war and Keymon was quickly conquered by the Pro-Darnussian alliance in 3037. To this day Keymon remains a Darnussian occupied territory. Narik uprising :Main article: Narik Uprising The Narik National Army was founded in March 3067, and almost immediately proclaimed the independence of Narikaton. However, unlike the previous time, the Army did not mutiny and flock to join independent Narikaton. Instead, President Laurence Frank declared all generals must swear complete alligiance to the union before a revolt could occur. A guerilla campaign began with the NNA attacking Darnussian police and army instillations. This campaign of bombings, shootings and murders cost 1,300 people their lives, including 300 Darnussian soldiers, and 400 policemen from the Narikaton, Clenon and Nihaton Police. However, what was unprecedented was the large number of Narik unionists who rushed to join unionist paramilitaries, and the lack of enthusiasm for the Narik cause amongst the islander population. With the failure of the NNA's attempts to cause an army mutiny, they declared a mass uprising in June 3069, and attempted to take the major cities of Merenburg, Podrueja and Moete. Many people rushed to join the NNA, but the army was one step ahead of them. Within sixteen hours of the declaration of independence, the Darnussian Army and the Republican Guard had attacked major NNA positions within the cities. The fighting was short but bitter, and 10,500 people were killed in the battle between the NNA and the army. The NNA were crushed in the 10 hour street-fighting, and the NNA and their political wing, the Narik National Party (NNP) were quickly illegalised and heavily prosecuted. Category:Darnussia Category:History